


锁匠

by Themadmaninthecloud



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Humor, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadmaninthecloud/pseuds/Themadmaninthecloud
Summary: 你好，我是Doctor，这是Master，我们正在找锁匠。时之终结以后的架空文，Doctor和Master开始一起旅行，根本没有预见到这些玩闹的来临？
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	锁匠

**Author's Note:**

> 这是ellbie太太的文 很高兴她可以让我翻译这篇甜饼 第一次翻译 欢迎捉虫！原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228546

“哦，我真的恨你”

Master的目光从Doctor身上转移到了环绕他们两个手腕的光滑的白色金属环上。每次拉他的手时都会拽起Doctor的胳膊。

Doctor似乎再也不会对这些滑稽动作感到惊讶了，他疲倦地叹了口气。“等我一下”他一边说，一边用左手在夹克口袋里摸来摸去“重生以后这双手不再那么灵巧了。”

当他拿出那把音速起子（他拨弄设置时，音速起子几乎掉了两次）时，Doctor得意地说：“应该这样做！”他把工具对准脚镣，看着它发出嗡嗡声，呜呜的叫着。但是…

什么都没有发生。

那已经不是Master第一次翻白眼了，也肯定不会是最后一次了。

“那就是你的绝妙计划？”

Doctor无视他的同时，对这个装置感到了困惑。”这东西是用什么做的？”他把手举到脸上，也不理会Master的哀鸣，因为自己的胳膊也被猛拉起来了，他眯着眼看着把它们绑在一起的金属片。”音速起子似乎没有影响它。”

“还在继续用音速起子吗？”当他从自己的口袋里拿出一把非常好的激光起子，在Doctor面前摇晃，他嘲笑道“让我们尝试一些实际有效的方法。”

装置发出的尖锐的呜咽声使Doctor畏缩起来，他的眼睛紧跟着烟雾的踪迹，这些烟雾卷曲起来，远离光束撞击金属的地方。

还是没有任何变化。

在一次自我控制的非凡表现中，Master避免了把激光起子扔到墙上。

“不，不，不，我不会就被这样困住的。”

他把装置放回口袋，考虑了其他选择。也许砍掉Doctor的手？ 毕竟，他失去过一次了。不，那总是会反咬我一口，他想。 他忍不住扫视了一下Tardis，看看有没有什么锋利的东西，但Doctor仍然专注地盯着那个金属装置。 “我们需要一个锁匠，”他决定道。  
“什么？”  
“锁匠。我认为在Dari-7上有人可以帮到我们”  
“小行星？”  
“大约离这里有27300光年左右”Doctor继续道，这个计划在他脑子里凝固了。“我很确定在27300有一个稳定的大气层”  
当他跑到Tardis控制台，他的手臂和没有随他一起动作的时候，他喊叫了起来。  
“你还和我绑在一起呢，你这个白痴。”Master吵闹道。  
“是的，对不起。我还没习惯这个呢。你可以，嗯..... 你能和我一起去控制台吗？”  
Tardis是唯一一个如此幸运的目击到，最后两位时间领主笨拙地朝控制面板走去的那一个。他们手腕上最微小的金属痕迹，是他们没有真正握过手的唯一迹象。如果Doctor那些讨厌的地球宠物在旁边看笑话的话，Master会很高兴地展示激光是如何有效地解决他的大部分问题的。当他们到达控制台时，Doctor停了下来。  
“你在等什么？”  
“好吧...只是”他揉了揉自己的脖子“通常在我驾驶她时，我有更多的行动自由”  
Master挑起了眉毛。  
“我是说，我可以... 你知道... 到处跑。 翻转所有的旋钮和转盘，好好炫耀一下。”  
Master用他空闲的那只手捏住了他的鼻梁。“我今天有告诉过你我恨你吗？”  
“只有那么几次。”他笑着说，然后跳到控制面板的另一边，拖着Master一起过去了。“好了！让我们出发吧！”

在经历了一段异常混乱的旅程之后，Tardis逐渐摆脱了时间旋涡，安定在了Dari-7 的（大概吧）27300光年（希望如此）。Doctor本会在控制面板上确认他们的降落时间和地点，但是他在这中间的旅程里失去了平衡，跌倒在地，还把Master也拖了下来。  
“你有在你如此漫长的生命里”Master在他们努力纠正自己的姿势时说道，“考虑过你的孔雀开屏是你成为一个糟糕驾驶员的原因吗？”他擦了擦手腕上被束缚的地方。  
“我觉得我用错了手这招还不错，”Doctor噘着嘴。“反正也比你做得好。”  
“那是什么？”  
“没什么！我认为我们到了。”  
“你认为？”但是Master已经被拽到门口了。  
他们一离开Tardis，如三个大太阳般的热量就照了他们脸上。  
他们似乎在一个熙熙攘攘的市场里，整齐地停在一个卖带刺水果和卖其他类型带刺水果的摊位之间。Doctor用左手挡住挡住眼睛，伸长脖子看着街上的人群，寻找能够帮助他们的小贩。Master正要退回去时，Doctor的脸上忽然出现了认出的表情。  
“啊!哈！我是对的。这边！”  
他们俩在成群结队的外星购物者之间穿梭，努力保持距离（尽量不靠的太近），Master怒视着他们的周围，憎恨这里的一切：闷热，灰尘，噪音......Doctor停在前方巨大的白色帐篷前。  
“这就是了”他骄傲的说道。  
守卫入口的小小的，亮粉色的人型机器人向上凝视着这两个时间领主。  
“我能帮到你们什么吗？”  
Master皱着眉头盯着它。  
“你好，我是Doctor，这是Master，”—他用空闲的手指了指他的同伴 — “而我们正在寻找一个锁匠。”  
粉色外星人笑了，“你们正好来对了地方，如果可以的话，请这边走。”  
它挡住了帐篷的盖子，这样Doctor和Master就可以钻进去。昏暗的空间里摆满了木制的架子和桌子，每张桌子上都堆满了各种大小的锁、钥匙和保险箱。有些看起来非常先进，有些则显然很古老。当Doctor慢吞吞地看着一个可能是从地球上捡来的原始挂锁时，Master猛地把他的手臂向前一拉。  
“嘿！”  
“集中注意力，你这个白痴。”  
“你们好呀！”另一个粉红色的人形生物，在混乱的空间后面兴高采烈地叫道。它丢弃了一把一英尺长的骷髅钥匙，这把钥匙是用某种植物制成的，放置在了一堆垃圾上。“我就是锁匠。”  
Doctor也很高兴地回答，“嗨！我是Doctor，这位是—”  
“Master”他怒气冲冲，烦恼达到了临界水平。  
“是的，并且我们看起来.....嗯...好吧，我们把自己卡住了。”Doctor举起他们的手，轻轻地摇晃着他的手臂，金属片叮当作响。  
锁匠眉开眼笑，双手合十。“我几十年没见过这玩意儿了! 你们在哪儿找到的？”  
“这不重要”Master介了对话，顺便把他的手臂拉回到身体两侧。“把它从我们身上拿走。”  
“哦，你们并不需要我来解开，我的朋友们。”锁匠说。  
Doctor和Master不敢相信的睁大眼睛。  
“但-但是，”Doctor结巴道，“但是我们试着解开过，并没有成功。”  
“你不能破坏它，你也不能强迫它。 它会一直锁着，直到你告诉它密码。”四只眼睛中的两只眨了一眨。  
当他们明白他们没有懂这是什么意思时，锁匠继续说,“戴上之后你们俩经常对彼此说什么？”  
“这不是我自找的，”Master怒视着Doctor生说，Doctor在镣铐允许的范围内尽可能地逃避指控。  
“这是个意外！”  
“你不小心把我们拷在一起了？”  
“好吧，这是个经过深思熟虑的非意外。”  
锁匠清了清喉咙。  
“行吧，我这个朋友”—Master为此翻了个白眼—“想把我铐在 Tardis 的栏杆上。”  
“因为你总是做那些烦人的事。 ”  
真的，是时候让Doctor为自己的行为负责了。他们不再是孩子了。  
“ ... 所以我想我应该聪明点，把他的另一边折断”Doctor闷闷不乐的结束道。  
Master轻声笑了起来，现在回想起来真是太有趣了。

锁匠笑了，好像在说”这是常有的事” 然后它真的说了，“它发生了。” 然后它又问了一遍”当你意识到自己被困住后，你说的第一句话是... ? ”  
Doctor转向Master，傻笑并等待着。  
Master叹了口气，“我记得我说过，‘我恨你’”  
锁匠大笑。“这就对了！ ”我恨你”会锁定装置，反过来会解锁。”它耐心地等待着一连串的表情出现在主人的脸上。  
“我.....额 等等？”当Doctor的脸涨的通红时，他气急败坏地说道。  
“只要说‘我恨你’的反义词，你就可以上路了！ 像风一样自由”  
Master用Doctor和锁匠听得懂的好几种语言进行了一连串的吭骂，有几个只有Doctor记得，还有几个只有他知道，而 Tardis 还拒绝翻译。  
锁匠看着他们，静静的等待。  
“说出来吧”Doctor悲惨的抱怨道。  
Master的眼睛使劲地转动着，他的头也跟着一样转动。他的目光落在了Doctor身上。他们有了眼神交流，咳嗽了几声，转过脸去，然后又互相瞪了对方一眼。  
“我...额”Master开始了。他清了清嗓子，挺了挺肩膀。至少在他死之前还有点尊严，还能从尴尬中重生。  
这是个好主意，他想。  
他可以杀了Doctor，然后祈祷他可以再长出一个手腕来！当他意识到那个装置还在他身上的时候，那就不太理想了。Doctor可能会反抗，就像他一直做的那样。最好快点结束这一切。  
他又清了一下喉咙。  
“我....不恨你？”  
什么都没有发生。  
他又试了一次。“我...”他的嘴唇卷起来，就像有什么恶心的东西在他的舌头上。“我..喜欢你？”  
还是没有动静。  
“噢！拜托！”他喊道，沮丧的举起双手。当他的手臂被拖动时，Doctor畏缩了。随着最后一声沮丧的叹息，Master坚定地盯着他的脚，喃喃地说，“我爱你。”

那个装置立刻松开，哗啦一声掉在了地上。Master一脚把它踢到了帐篷后面的一堆废物后面，希望它再也不要出现了。  
“我要回Tardis了”他抱怨着，无精打采地走向出口,他彻底忘了在离开前，要杀了Doctor和锁匠。  
“好的，我待会儿就过去。”Doctor喃喃自语道。他一直等到Master听不见，才回去找锁匠。  
“现在我知道它是怎么运作的了....”他走到脚镣固定的地方，把它们挖出来，放进了口袋里。“多谢你的帮助，”他对锁匠说，对方则点了点头。  
Master的脸再次出现在入口处。“我们应该出发了， Doctor！”  
他拍了拍外套，确认装置已经安全地藏好，然后匆匆的回到了街上。


End file.
